The New Rebel
by heroesfan55556
Summary: Molly does not want to go to india,so she decides to run off. She runs into some trouble. This takes place right after volume 3.
1. Chapter 1

Molly looked at her ticket and sighed. She didn't want to be sent off to India. The line to go through security was four times the size of Mohinders old apartment. She missed the old days with Matt and Mohinder, but Matt was now busy taking care of "baby Matt Parkman" in the words of Hiro Nakamura, in whom she had only encountered once at Kirby Plaza. That made her start thinking about that night, when she was standing next to a cute boy and his family, while the boogeyman was meeting his match. She closed her eyes and remembered that night, his face and the look that told her he was just as scared as she was. The map in her head pointed to a small funeral home in Las Vegas. She ran over to the cafe and glanced at the T.V. "

"Officials say that special rounds of police are rounding up these "special" terrorists", the reporter said quickly and then it went to commercial.

Molly ripped up the ticket sending her to India and bought a ticket going New York, where mohinder was, and boarded the plane. The plane reminded her of her parents, nightmares came back to her and she quickly thought about was in a facility called pinehearst in New York. She couldn't wait to see him. The smile that could light up a room spread on her face. Then she remembered that she was supposed to be going to India and Molly revised a plan that she would check on him. Then she would figure out what to do about the rounding up of "us".

She finally got to New York and was asked "excuse me young lady, who is picking you up?" What a stumping question.

"uhhh ummm......." She was distracted by something in the distance. It couldn't be, but it was........ THE NIGHTMARE MAN.

The lady must have walked away because she was not there anymore. Molly wanted to scream in terror, but not in an airport. Then she noticed he was heading right toward her. She started to walk away slowly in the other direction .All the sudden flashes of nightmares and fears circled her brain. She was locked in a room again. Where was matt when she needed him. He would come to her rescue or that was what she desperately hoped. "MATT" she screamed in the voice of a scared little girl. But all she heard was the echo of her own screams. Molly woke up in a bedroom that she had never seen before. She must have fallen asleep, but at least she wasn't locked in that other room anymore. Molly heard talking in the other room. She slowly got up and pressed her ear to the door. Molly, even though she didn't want to, thought about the nightmare man. He was in the other room talking to another person she didn't know. The talking abruptly stopped. "Oh crap" molly thought as she quickly scurried over to the bed and hide underneath it. "he can see me", she whispered to herself as a reminder to never look for him again.

"Come on out Molly, I am not going to hurt you." Maury said in calm voice.

Molly didn't know what to do. Her worst nightmare was telling her not to be afraid, but she was. She wanted to be with Matt and mohinder. She was so scared she couldn't hold the tears back. Maury stepped out of the room and started talking to the other man outside. The man came into the room and crawled on the floor. He was bald and had a look on his face that molly had never seen before. It was a look of pure hate.

"Listen kid", he proclaimed a he pulled out a gun. "You're just a tool to us, so get up slowly and help us". Molly slowly got up tears still rolling down her cheeks and was pushed into the next room. There was a big table and on it laid her map book. When she eyed it superstitiously Maury spoke "that is yours I got it from your backpack, now Danko has a job for you." That was his name. Danko had officially become a part of Molly's "Boogeyman list".

"Now," Danko said harshly," I need you to find this woman" he indicated as he handed Molly a picture. "Her name is Tracy Strauss." Molly located Tracy and about 20 other people. As she found them, Danko would say the location into a walkie-talkie. Molly was being very truthful when she told Danko where the people were, and then Danko said "the next one is Mohinder Suresh". She thought about him. He was still in New York, but she quickly flipped the page and pointed to a location in Texas. Molly had to do what she could to protect doesn't have a power or does he she thought. Danko's phone started ringing and he picked it up and went into the other room .Maury followed him. Molly focused on the computer in the distance. All the sudden a message popped up. With the men in the other room with the door closed she snuck to the computer. The message read

"I need your help get out of there and I will meet you in the backyard." -Micah

The men were still in the other room talking. She walked over to the door and twisted the knob. It was locked, she heard danko hang up. She ran back to the came back into the room and molly saw the keys hanging from his belt. It was all a blur, but molly thought a baseball came through the window and knocked danko in the head. Whatever happened she got the keys and ran to the door. She got out of there before Maury figured out what happened. Sure enough Micah was there waiting for her. He led her to a car and they got in the back seat. Molly didn't recognize the driver. Micah noticed her uncertainty and said "this is my cousin Monica, shes one of us". Molly sighed in relief, she was safe for now. "Micah"? She asked suddenly. 'Can I borrow a phone?" He didn't answer, but instead just handed her his cell phone. She dialed a number as quickly as she could.

"Hello?" said the receiver."

"Mohinder, this is molly, I'm in New York..." she didn't get to finish. He dropped the phone and after a couple minutes she heard a scream in the distance.

Another person picked up the phone "molly, we got mohinder and there is nothing you can do about it". The person hung up, but she knew exactly who it was. It was Danko.

"Micah, we need to save mohinder", he nodded as she continued," But we can save everyone"

"Well


	2. Chapter 2

"That's why I need your help" he replied. "Monica you know where to go".

Micah opened up his laptop and started hacking into some program."Whatcha doing" molly looked over at the laptop and asked him. "There." He said with a smile completely ignoring her question. "I now have access to the government program." Molly had no idea what he way talking about." molly they are going after a boy named Alex is he" molly wrestled to get her backpack out from under her seat. Her map was not there." Micah I left my book at the house." Micah reached beside his seat and revealed a map book." How did you....." molly started "I realized you would not grab your book as you were trying to escape so I bought this on our way" Micah said with little interest as he played with the computer. Molly sighed "would he ever realize how much I like him." molly thought out loud. Not meaning to, she blushed. Micah looked up and smiled. Molly smiled back; she smiled that smile that could cheer anyone up."Ok where's Alex?" Micah asked again as he pulled out his phone. Micah shifted his laptop to where she could see it. There was a picture of Alex Woolsly. Molly closed her eyes and moved the pages of the book." Sam's comics Costa Verde, CA." Micah held his phone in his hands and closed his eyes. "ok." he said after a brief moment. Molly was about ready to burst out laughing, but instead she asked,"What did you do?"

"I told the phone to send a message to Claire bennet to save Alex" he replied. "You told it?" she questioned with a mocking tone. "yeah." he said with a smile, which surprised molly. Molly had been so preoccupied with what they were doing and hadn't noticed the car had stopped. "where are we", she in inquired as she looked around. "no idea" Micah laughed.'ummm why don't you find out." He finished. They had been driving for a long time. Molly thought about Micah and flipped the books pages. Right outside of Arkansas." she said but was surprised to see Micah staring out the window."Ummm looks like we have some unexpected guests .Micah glanced at her as if knowing how happy she would be to see them. Molly turned around and saw no one else but mohinder, matt, and hiro nakamora. Molly jumped out of the car fast as she could and jumped into mohinders arms. Then hugged onto matt with all her strength."Theres that smile I have been missing." matt said smiling back. With all the excitement going on molly didn't notice Micah standing silently off to the side staring at the ground. She jumped out of mohinders arms and hastily made her way over to where Micah was standing."Hey we can save Tracy now." Molly remembered trying to cheer him up. Micah laughed."Yeah I was just about to do that" "ok." Micah said directed to everybody. "Matt you go to building 26, it will tell you where Daphne is and it will provide a diversion so molly and I can save you should stay here with Monica because I know molly wants you safe." Monica, who had not said a word this whole time, interrupted Micah "m ohinder and I can warn the cheerleader that her free pass is up." The laptop was in the hand opened to a target list with the cheerleader at the top recently updated.

"Good luck." Micah said to everybody as he got into the car with the laptop.


End file.
